


I used you

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Changkyun likes giving affectionHyungwon wants to be left alone
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I used you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hi im just trying to relieve my stress by uploading my drafts so please enjoy :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and or kudos, it really keeps me motivated!

Hyungwon was a beauty Changkyun had scored himself, by accident.

The man had a beauty so addictive it wasn't enough with a haphazard meeting. He needed him every day, but Hyungwon was better off alone.

Changkyun stumbled into Hyungwon at a party, the blond leaned against the counter and swayed. Changkyun spoke to him, asked if he were okay, and the next moment he found himself supporting the weight of a drunk man. Hyungwon sobbed in gibberish against his neck, wetted his t-shirt with hot tears. He didn't have the heart to leave him alone.

After a hundred tries of asking for the tall man's address, Changkyun gave up. Hyungwon plappered words he didn't care about. Nor understand. With an abrupt decision, Changkyun brought Hyungwon to his own apartment.

There, the blond man spent the night, on his bed, curled in his sheets. Changkyun looked at him amused, breath racing from carrying the man for a while.

The first impression was amazement. How a man around his age looked so good. His face so soft, the pristine scenery of his skin. Laying on his bed, Changkyun couldn't calm his mind from spinning. He was a gorgeous creature, his nose so round he wanted to place a kiss on it.

Hyungwon snored, silent choked inhales from his pillow. He moved around, long legs fought with the blanket twinning his limbs to defeat. Changkyun felt himself lost in the blond man's action as he rolled around. Until the taller man whined sexually from his bed, and Changkyun spun out of the room, tail between his legs.

The morning followed, the owner of the apartment acted as if he wasn't replaying the beautiful, pitched whine in his head. It was creepy, they were strangers.

The tall glory padded into his kitchen, rubbed his eyes. Though, Changkyun choked on his coffee and spun around like a lost kitten. Hyungwon's sleepy features not ready to get familiar.

Long naked legs stretched under him, briefs visible from one of the longest shirts Changkyun had seen. His hair wasn't as neat as the day before, erect nipples poking through the shirt.

Hyungwon looked at the man, then to the surroundings. Hungover. Changkyun opened his mouth to explain, but Hyungwon caught him by surprise.  
"I hope I was little to no bother," he chuckled with a hand behind his head.

Changkyun lost the last part of his sanity, the voice groggy with sleep. The following moments had their future carved in stone.

The younger couldn't hold back when Hyungwon asked if he wanted to have sex. Fooling around in the sheets Hyungwon had wrestled in his sleep, Changkyun fell deeper into the trance of the man.

Hyungwon moaned, he whined. The whine from the night before ricocheting until the sound of their breathes sounded. The younger found himself addicted to the sounds he made. To the picture of him splayed underneath his strong arms. The chants of his name, limbs clinging to him and asking for permission to come.

Changkyun was stuck with a smile on his lips, chest rising and ears listening to the tiny mewls from Hyungwon. Laying on each side of the bed, sweat dribbling from their foreheads. He moved to touch the blond man's shoulder, give him affection after such a rough moment.

As if Hyungwon sensed his touch getting closer, he scooted out of bed. He gathered his clothes in silence.

Then, the door slammed shut and Changkyun knew he would never see his glory again.

After countless times he slept with Hyungwon, he learned the man didn't want to be touched. Unless they were in the act before shamelessly rolling against each other in bed. When Hyungwon had caught enough of his breath, and Changkyun moved to touch him, he extinguished like the flame itself.

Not wanting to accept, Changkyun kept moving closer after sex. The thought of their sweaty bodies pressed close, too addictive to let go. His knee touched the blond man's shin, then he rushed away.

Changkyun drew back to his stiff stick pose, watching and pondering. What made Hyungwon leave? Why did Hyungwon refuse to be touched?

The younger wondered if Hyungwon had a lover at home. Maybe he was cheating and Changkyun was the victim picked without care.

But as other answers came to him, he figured out. Hyungwon was single.

Occupied on Hyungwon's couch, in the apartment he had alone. Greedy hands on his back as the man under him writhed on his leather couch. The material moaning in tandem with the blond.

Changkyun held his legs, one draped over his back. Eyes connected with the cat on Hyungwon's dinner table.

Hyungwon lived alone. With his cat.

She stared in amusement as her owner cursed in pleasure. Tail wiggled from the sight of the couch moving an inch for each thrust.

The younger couldn't help thinking they were alike. The cat and Hyungwon. They were both questionable. Wonder if the cat disliked touches as well.

Hyungwon released his sticky cum over his stomach. Almost folded in two as Changkyun finished. Taking the opportunity, the younger laid his head on Hyungwon's chest. The heartbeat pumping into his ear.

Which lasted for a second.

Hyungwon pushed with a strength he had never felt, and Changkyun found himself pushed into the hallway with his clothes bundled in his arms. Faces of unknown families glanced, gasped as the man stood naked.

Humiliated, Changkyun froze.

Changkyun started to blame himself.

He wasn't good enough for Hyungwon. Hyungwon used him to feel good, and as the act would finish, he would be embarrassed. Changkyun wasn't good enough to stay with Hyungwon.

It was all forgotten, Hyungwon rang on the doorbell, threw himself around the brunet's neck. Changkyun's hands locked in the messy blond strands. Tugging until Hyungwon sang under him.

He begged. The prettiest begs he had ever heard. Asked for more, requested rougher treatments. The younger did everything to make the man feel good.

Then, as Changkyun laid limp, both with their climax reaching high, Hyungwon moved. Hopes bloomed in his chest, hoping Hyungwon wanted affection.

The hopes died as the warmth in his bed seeped into the night.

His bed smelled like Hyungwon. No matter where he laid. His cheap shampoo on his pillow. The sweaty yet fruity smell of his body on the mattress. By now, his bed had a print of Hyungwon's body.

Newer visits made Changkyun's hope to ever touch the man after intercourse, burn to the ground. Hyungwon didn't look at him. He stormed into his apartment, grabbed his hand and shoved the male to his bed. No kiss. Not even a word.

Hyungwon undressed in hurry, pulled Changkyun's pants over his thighs. Far enough to envelop his dick with his tight hole. Changkyun wanted to say no, but the fear of making him upset or permanently leave had him silence.

The blond man stopped facing him after this occurrence.

The following nights of heated sex, were all similar: Hyungwon's back towards him.

His head buried in a pillow, ass in the air or low on his mattress. Holding tight on the sheets.

He was concerned, Hyungwon was upset. He wanted the man to know he could get affection, comfort or anything from him. He touched his hip, fingers quivered as the contact made the older shiver. Hyungwon rocked his pelvis harder, the stiff length in him not doing enough work to make him release.

Hyungwon whined. Dropped his head, pulling the sheets until the younger felt the movement under his limbs.

He pushed back on the hardness to find his prostate, the bed squealed.

Changkyun's hand moved comforting, rubbed over the sensitive skin and the bulks of his ribcage. Hyungwon arched, his voice broke and the procedure followed.

Hyungwon left.

His doorbell rang. Vibrated in his ears. He didn't open. The sound repeated, silenced and a message slipped into his phone. It was from Hyungwon, asking if he were busy and wanted to meet up. Tears pressed in his eyes, such a text he had dreamed about forever, but the meaning behind it was different.

A week of ignoring Hyungwon left him in a deeper state than he expected. Changkyun missed him. So, Changkyun opened the door.

Shocked, Hyungwon stared at him.

"Hi," he greeted.

Changkyun didn't answer.

Hyungwon stood on the other side of the threshold, quiet. He didn't show any intentions to throw himself at the younger. Instead, he opened for a conversation.

"I'm sorry."

Changkyun expected the words to follow to confirm his earlier thoughts. Reveal a lover Hyungwon hid from him, reveal his hate and the disgust he felt for him.

But Hyungwon was honest where he stood.

"We can't do this anymore. I've tried to love you, but I can't. The more we are together the harder it gets. I know you love me, at least you did. I saw it in your eyes, I felt it through your hands. But I can't love you. I thought I could if I used you."  
It didn't answer Changkyun's questions. Why did he jolt away the moment he showed any type of interest to touch him? Why did he let it continue for such a long time? Why did he never mention it? Changkyun could be okay with a friends with benefits relationship, at least if he knew. But the nights and days with Hyungwon made him believe they could be more.

Hyungwon's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Can we- could we still be friends?"  
Changkyun found himself answer Hyungwon for the first time.

He shook his head.

Hyungwon nodded, pressed a smile to his lips. He ran away from the front door to Changkyun's apartment, the door closed to keep the aura of the man away.

It was the last day they saw each other.


End file.
